


Exiled

by straykings



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopia, Gen, kpop, stray kids au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykings/pseuds/straykings
Summary: An island separated by society, filled with the Glitches cast away from the other districts. A place where rejects gather and fend for themselves. The collection of shattered glass from the perfect utopia. This is District 9.





	1. there's no place like

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is a fictional story loosely based off of the District 9 mv. The characters are all based on real people, but their actions and behaviors do not reflect them. :)

The skies were blue and clear. Days like these where the sun warmed the heart were fairly common in District 8. Felix Lee looked out the window of his home, where people were running around and enjoying the weather. The lush plant life coated the ground, often making the district feel as though it walked hand in hand with nature. He however, could not enjoy the day as others would. Any other time, he too would have been outside, perhaps taking a walk or getting groceries with his older sister, or play a quick game with his little sister.

His focus shifted to the notice in his hand, and a sigh escapes his lips. Falling back onto his bed, he rests his head on a pillow. Brushing his golden brown hair out of his face, Felix read the notice again and again, yet the meaning would never change. He was to be summoned this year for The Testing, and it can not be avoided. It’s not as though he had anything to worry about, though. Felix had done everything he had been asked to do. In fact, some could say he had been a role model for others. His singing brightened the days of his fellow townspeople, and his kindness coupled with his dazzling smile became almost as irreplaceable as the sun shining down upon the district. Yes, Felix had to be untouchable from The Testing. After all, if he was a Glitch, no one was safe.

Memories take him back, then, to exactly 7 years ago. The same table was used, the same platform in the center of the district. Felix remembered vividly when he was just 10 years old, The Testing where he watched the first Glitch be called. The first Testing, and certainly not the last. It was to be a new tradition implemented by the leaders of their society, known as the Big Three. He saw as 6 people he knew were called, lined up neatly in front of the long dinner table. 6 pieces of paper were placed neatly in a symmetrical fashion, each designated to a specific person. One by one, they were called forth to be tested. One by one, they took the paper in their hand and watched as it stayed the same, pristine white as it always was.

Then it came to Chan Bang, the last of the group in District 8. Felix had exchanged a few words with him before. He was just a little older than himself, as Chan was a 97 liner. While they were brief conversations, there was something special about him. The young but fierce 13 year old held something the others couldn’t. Something in his gestures, the way he carried himself, how he kept pushing the limits of himself and the people around him. He was a natural leader, born for something greater than District 8 would ever grant him. There was a fire deep in Chan’s heart. But that was wrong.

The black haired boy picked up his own roll of paper, and the audience watched as it slowly shifted from a clean white to a bloodied red. Gasps of horror resounded out in the crowd, not understanding what this meant. Murmurs rushed through the audience: Why was his paper red, while the others stayed white? Ah, it must be because he is dirtied. He was never quite like the other children. I always thought something was wrong with that one.  


Felix watched as Chan was dragged off stage, not even putting up a fight, resigned as though he expected to be what would later be known as a Glitch. Yet, when Felix locked eyes with Chan, there was something indescribable. Something that set off a spark in his soul. It was as though Chan physically gave in, but not mentally. As he was pulled away from the crowd, he gave a smile to Felix, and then was covered by the District Guards, a distant sliver of red peeking through his fingertips.

Nobody ever saw Chan again after that. His family was broken, but struggled to continue on. They would never recover from the loss of their son, nor would the cold stares from the townspeople disappear. At The Testing, they announced Chan would be transported to a place called District 9. Officially, only 8 districts existed, but District 9 was a special exception. An island said to be removed from the world, surrounded by rough waters and unruly plant life. A place where the Glitches would be sent, so that they could never harm the perfect society that the Big Three had carefully constructed. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his mother telling him to get ready, reminding him that The Testing was soon. Exhaling a loud breath, he pushed himself up and off of his bed before looking through his dressers for suitable clothes. What do you wear to something like this? Something comfortable? Maybe something fancier? He had no idea, but did it really matter? People wouldn’t be looking at his clothes, no, they’d be watching him, judging him and anxiously waiting to see if he was a good boy or a disgrace to his district. Pulling some clothes out, he decided to just go with whatever he grabbed and that would have to be good enough.

After getting dressed, he was told to sit and wait downstairs with his parents until the guards showed up to direct him to the Testing. It was nerve wracking, sitting in a place he knew so well but a place he may be forced to leave soon if he was decided to be unfit for society. He could feel his legs shaking from the nerves, but all he could focus on was the way his mother wouldn’t stop moving, always going from one place to another, fixing something or cleaning another. He focused on the way his father avoided eye contact with him, instead choosing to rock in his chair and read a book that Felix couldn’t be bothered to read the title of.

Time seemed to flow by quickly, and before he knew it, there were guards knocking on the door, telling his mother that they were ready to start the Testing and needed to escort their son to the stage where it would be placed. He wasn’t ready for this, he wanted to say and do so much more before he had to go, but he had no choice but to do what the guards told him to do.

Walking through the town seemed so unreal to him, passing by the people who used to smile at him and greet him with friendly waves now the same people who stare at him and whisper about him, or move back to avoid being too close to him. People were treating him like he was already an outcast, but he had never done anything to be considered bad, and he knew this. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, he knew what he had and hadn’t done, he knew he was a good person. When they reached the stage, the guards shoved him towards the small steps leading up, and he could see most of the town standing in front of him and the other children taking the Test with him. It was terrifying having so many eyes on him, judging him, watching his every move.

Felix felt a tightness in his chest, like a snake coiled around his heart slithering up to choke his throat. His mouth was dry but his palms were sweaty. There was no reason to feel like he shouldn’t pass. Yet those eyes. Those eyes haunted him. The people in the crowd silently watching, judging him, glared at him like a hawk. Felix couldn't escape those eyes. He gulped and looked down. This spot was familiar. It was the same place Chan had been when he too was torn from his family and friends. 

A bell rang out crystal clear, shattering the silent wall of tension in the air. The announcer gave the annual speech, but Felix could not hear. He couldn't hear anything. 

All he could notice was the hard thumping of his heart attempting escape from his chest. His eyes took in the white strip of paper that lay rolled up before him. The other boys beside him stood just as anxious, despite knowing they had not done anything wrong. Felix had not done anything wrong. He had followed the rules, had done all he should. Felix had not done anything wrong. He knew this in his heart. He stared at the paper once again. As the boys were called one by one to take the paper, Felix’s heart pounded more. Each paper stayed the same snowy white as before, each boy letting out a huge exhale of relief. Finally, it was Felix's turn.

“Lee Felix, please pick up your Tester,” a voice echoed from the microphone. Gingerly, he picked up the inch long roll, closing his eyes tight, praying to be safe.

The next thing he knew, Felix heard the scream of his sisters. Murmurs and gasps rang through the crowd. Once his eyes opened, red filled his vision. It was all he could see. 

With all eyes on him, the town stood aghast as his hands trembled, the last bits of white transforming into a crimson red in between his fingers. His hands grew sweaty as he slowly unravelled the tiny message, where in white, bold, capital letters, it read: DISTRICT 9.

An empty, robotic-like voice boomed, “Lee Felix, you are to be taken to District 9 immediately.” Felix stood in silence, frozen like a statue as he heard the gasps and cries of people in the crowd. Slowly, he lifted his head, and met the eyes of his family, wet from the tears beginning to rise. He reached out to them, his mouth trying to create words but his voice refusing to cooperate.

A rough hand pulled him back, restraining his reach. Then another came, pulling him back by force. They dragged Felix by his feet away from the crowd. Away from his family. Away from the only world he knew. He looked up. 

The skies were blue and clear.


	2. let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cold, white walls were closing in on Seo Changbin as he struggled to understand the persona he adopted to make his family happy and the conflicting turmoil within his own mind. The mirror told a different tale from the person he wanted to be, yet who was he, truly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this is a fictional story loosely based off of the District 9 mv. The characters are all based on real people, but their actions and behaviors do not reflect them. :)

The noisy chatter of the streets prodded at his sanity, while the crumpled up paper in his hand pricked his palm. Seo Changbin attempted to keep his head held high as he walked briskly down the cement sidewalk, yet his trembling hands lay at his sides. Noisy people walked through a chilly afternoon, surrounding Changbin as he struggled to keep his composure until he could return home. The source of his distress was a measly piece of paper, a notice for The Testing.

It didn’t make sense in his mind. He had already taken it, what was the point of making him do it again? He had already been proven to be good, what would taking the test again matter? He had gone through it, passed it, and yet they were summoning him for a second Testing. It had only been last year since he had taken the test. Was it common for people to take it multiple times? His older sister had only had to do it once, so why was he different?

Changbin stopped in front of the park nearby his home. He walked towards the familiar setting, the nostalgic swing set, and the comfortable grass. He walked towards a large pine tree, the leaves turning brown and fluttering down onto the flowing blades of grass. Gently, he caught one in his hand. His eyes closed as he felt the crisp air blowing against his cheeks, the rough, dried leaf in his hand, the crumpled notice in the other. Then, his hands opened, and he watched as the wind picked both the paper and leaf up and away from him

When Changbin threw open his door, his mom looked over with a questioning look.

“What’s wrong? How come the guards called you over to the Center?” his mom asked softly. He couldn’t look her in the eye, couldn’t explain to her that he had to go through the testing again. He couldn’t explain to his mom that he had the chance of being thrown to District 9 again. He couldn’t tell her that the guards would come knocking on their door in a day to bring him to The Testing. He couldn’t express the urge he had to just run far, far away.  

A part of him cursed the fact that he had thrown away his letter. Then he wouldn’t have to explain to his family the reason his mind was plagued with negative thoughts. Yet at the same time, the memory of watching that paper fly off was so cathartic. Seeing everything being freed from the palm of his hands. He closed his eyes, feeling that gentle breeze against his hand again.

   Yet he could not escape reality. A heavy breath escaped his mouth as though he forgot to breathe. He looked at his mom, and with a trembling voice, stated, “I have to go to The Testing tomorrow.” Her face transformed from worry to shock, and then to fear in seconds.

“But...why? You’ve already passed, you, you got a white slip!” she asked, struggling to control her volume. Changbin could only shrug; he could not and would not understand the situation either. He could only recall what they told him at the Center, and he was taken back to that spot.

 

_The walls, closing in on him. His quickly beating heart. The sweaty palms. The looming dread over his head, all so fresh. The clean, pristine white walls, the smooth tile flooring that made a loud clicking sound with every step, it was all so suffocating. The chair beneath him felt uncomfortable and the ticking of the clock was incessant, telling him of the long seconds he could not bear._

_“Seo Changbin, please come in,” an Official called with an emotionless tone. He got up and looked at them. They were dressed in an all white button up, with matching white pants. Just like the rest of the place, they were fitting with the uniform, blending in with the most generic, cookie-cutter styled things. A pristine, clean-cut world. He felt a nagging in the back of his mind, but silenced it immediately. Those thoughts could not be tolerated._

_With heavy feet, his boots made a loud tapping sound that drove him insane. He couldn’t stand it all. He hated it all. Yet this was his life, and he could never disobey it. He could never escape from this. His family, his friends, they all conformed to be a part of this society. They all fit like little puzzle pieces. Changbin walked through the door where another Official stood to lead him, and felt his hand hit the side of the doorway._

_The Official walked with brisk feet in front of him, while Changbin felt his feet drag. It was all so much. It was all so suffocating. The hallway felt thin, the doors on his sides all looking the exact same. He couldn’t tell where he was going and the differences between the rooms. The clicking feet felt endless until the Official finally stopped and opened a room on the left. He let Changbin in, and closed the door shut behind them._

_The tiny room made the tension thicken, and Changbin’s lungs struggled to breathe. The Official, however, made no indication that they felt anything. Opening a drawer, the white-clad man pulled out a sealed document, all too familiar to anyone living in the Districts. Changbin staggered back._

_“This…. Hey, you’re joking, right? You’ve got the wrong person, I’ve already taken it,” he said, his voice raising against his own control. Panic set in as the Official stepped closer. Another click of the boots. An outstretched hand giving the paper._

_“The database says you haven’t been Tested. Testing is tomorrow, apologies for the late notice,”  he says matter of factly._

_He couldn’t contain his anger anymore. He yelled, “No, no way. Ask anyone, I did it! I did it last year, there has to be a mistake!” How could they mess up this critically? He shouldn’t be forced to go through it again._

_“If you’ve done it before, then you should be fine. The database says you haven’t been Tested,” the Official says, repeating his last statement in a cold voice. “Regardless of accounts stating you have passed or anything of that nature, rules state that if you are not listed as Tested, then you must be Tested.”_

_Changbin wanted to scream, he wanted to laugh, maybe cry. It was ridiculous, but he could never say that, not in front of the official. Rules are rules, and he has to follow them. After all, he wouldn’t want to be a Glitch. He breathed in, and then let go. He simply nodded, and took his leave._

 

   He looked away from his mom, fists clenched at his sides. All he could say were the simple words, “Rules are rules.” Changbin took off his shoes, and placed them neatly by the door, with almost robotic motions. Walking to his room, millions of things ran through his mind. How would the Testing go? Would he be alright? Why was it him, when there were millions of other citizens in the districts? He opened the door to his room, though it didn’t really matter. 

Every room was the same. The same, boring colors. The same bed, dresser, mirror, desk, and essentials anyone would need. He looked at his stuffed animal Gyu, the only thing that made his room unique. Exhaling, he sat down on the bed. His eyes wandered across his room until he saw the large mirror. Inside it was him, staring back. It was always the same him. Clean hair, tidy white clothes, the same expressionless stare.

“I am me," he mumbled to himself. Over and over again, he said that to himself. "I am me. But what is the problem? What am I missing?” He felt tears rising, but could not understand why. Looking away, he couldn’t stand seeing the pitiful him looking back. He curled up into a ball on his bed, and just lied there, wishing to disappear.

 

The hours passed like seconds. Changbin drifted through the rest of the day, going through the motions. His family watched with worried eyes. His dinner was left unfinished, and his dreams were lost in the morning. His body had continuously woke him up through the night, rendering him unable to rest fully. It should be fine though, he had passed before. How could he ever be a Glitch?

He ran his fingers through his messy hair, attempting to style it. He glanced at the clock sitting on his nightstand, and read the numbers 10:06 am, 2 hours before the guards would take him away. It really should not be a problem for him, having passed already. That’s what the Official told him, that’s what his older sister reiterated last night. She had passed too, everything should be fine. Changbin stared at his shaky hands and clenched them into fists. He shook the negative thoughts from his mind and stared at the mirror again.

His wrinkled pajamas laid against his skin, and his dark eyes held rings beneath, solidifying his tired appearance. His bedhead made his short, typically neat hair a mess, and Changbin let out a sigh. It was time to prepare. Yet his image still haunted him, as if who he saw in that mirror wasn’t quite right, yet it also spoke truth. It was difficult to understand anymore, what his purpose was, who he was, and the truth behind the persona he adopted. These thoughts, however, could not stay forever. He had to put on a smile and get that white slip.

  
Hours tick by in the blink of an eye, and the harsh knocks from the guards arrived in scarily precise timing, as though they stood outside waiting until the second ticked 12. Changbin, in clean and proper outfitting, walked out with his white outfit, the boots clacking against the pavement. He focused on his feet moving in front of him, unable to still his beating heart. Closer, closer the stage came, and he could recall the exact spot he stood. The way he picked up the slip and everything was okay. The breath of relief, and the pride in his parent’s eyes. How his friends after him all got the white slip, and everything was okay. Everything was okay.

Everything would be okay.

He stood in line with the other people who would be tested that day. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for his family. There they would witness Changbin be Tested again when most would only carry the stress once. He gave them a small smile to reassure them, but in truth, he was terrified. However, Changbin could not let it show. He would be okay. He’s passed before. Changbin was going to pass again.

“Seo Changbin, please pick up your Tester,” came the robotic and cold tone Changbin had heard every year. Yet it would be his last.

With a heavy heart and sweaty palms, his hand picked up the Tester. Instantly, red began spreading from the spot he had touched, and he dropped it in shock. His face rose immediately to find the horrified audience before him.

 “No…” he whispered, covering his mouth in horror. Quickly, he grabbed the paper again, watching as the horrid red spread to the last corner of the slip. He took a step back but slammed into the chests of guards behind him. He frantically spun his head around, searching for an escape, but there was no use. “NO! This isn’t right, this wasn’t--”

A sharp, hollow voice cut him off, booming, “Seo Changbin, you are to be taken to District 9 immediately.” The guards seized his arms after the announcer was done, restraining him from escape. His eyes began to water with tears, yet he had to stay strong. He had to, for his family. He looked up at the sky, littered with dark clouds that would signal a rainfall soon. The guards pulled him further, further away. The voices of the audience, the announcer, all became radio static in his ears. All that was left was his beating heart and the scraping of his boots on the cement.

 

The guards threw Changbin into an empty room, seemingly perfect for solitary confinement. He slumped against the clean, blinding white walls. There was nothing but himself in that hard, cold room, and the constant bright lights around the room. Changbin looked at the red slip in his hand, his heart filling with rage once again. Driven by impulse, he tore the weak paper in his hands, shredding it until it became nothing but insignificant bits. He observed the pieces, contrasting against his pale skin. Gently, he blew the pieces and watched as they fluttered to the pure white floor. A single scrap stuck to his palm. He picked it up, and then let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! It was a bit hectic this week and writer's block hit hard so soon, haha. We're hoping to post the next chapter on time! Thank you for your patience, and we hope you'll continue to support our story. :)


End file.
